Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures Series
Join Felicie Milliner and Victor and the Others to save the Others and meet Old and New Friends to defeat Bitter Villians to save the day at the same time. Contents https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Felicie_Milliner_and_Victor%27s_Adventures_Series# show Members Good Heroes https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Felicie-leap-2.5.jpg Felicie Milliner https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Victor-leap-93.4.jpg Victor https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Little_Girl_.jpeg The Little Girl https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blu_in_Rio_(2011).jpg Blu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jewel.jpg Jewel https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rafael_in_Rio.jpg Rafael https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nico_in_Rio.jpg Nico https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pedro_in_Rio.jpg Pedro https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Manny_(Ice_Age).jpg Manny https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sid_in_Ice_Age-_Continental_Drift-0.jpg Sid https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Diego_in_Ice_Age.jpg Diego https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Red_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg Red https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Chuck_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg Chuck https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg Bomb https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg Ted Wiggins https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Audrey_in_The_Lorax-0.jpg Audrey https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg Tinker Bell https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fawn-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-2.19.jpg Fawn https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Silvermist-tinker-bell-86.2.jpg Silvermist https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rosetta-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-0.14.jpg Rosetta https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Iridessa-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-52.1.jpg Iridessa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-3.5.jpg Vidia https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lightning_McQueen_in_Cars.jpg Lightning McQueen https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mater_in_Cars_2.jpg Mater https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Emmet.jpeg Emmet Brickowski https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg Wyldstyle/Lucy https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg Batman https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Robin-the-lego-batman-movie-94.9.jpg Robin https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Barbara_Gordon.jpeg Barbara Gordon/Batgirl https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Alfred-pennyworth-the-lego-batman-movie-38.6.jpg Alfred Pennyworth https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Metal_Knight_.jpeg Metal Beard https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Unikitty-the-lego-movie-7.4.jpg Unikitty https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg Benny https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nod-epic-1.02.jpg Nod https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mary-katherine-epic-87.1.jpg Mary Katherine https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg Ferdinand https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Woody_in_Toy_Story.jpg Woody https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Buzz_Lightyear_in_Toy_Story_2.jpg Buzz Lightyear https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Surly_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg Surly https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Manolo-the-book-of-life-38_4.jpg Manolo https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Maria-the-book-of-life-1_24.jpg Maria Posada https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gru_in_Despicable_Me.jpg Gru https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Margo_in_Despicable_Me_3.jpg Margo https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Edith_in_Despicable_Me.jpg Edith https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Agnes_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg Agnes https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lucy_Wilde_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg Lucy Wilde https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dracula_in_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpg Dracula https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mavis_in_Hotel_Transylvania.jpg Mavis https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg Jonathan https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Buck-ice-age-collision-course-16.3.jpg Buck https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Coraline_Jones_in_Coraline-0.jpg Coraline Jones https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg Migo https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Cindy-lou-who-the-grinch-2.13.jpg Cindy Lou Who https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:June_Bailey.jpeg June Bailey https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Chloe_in_Gnome_Alone-0.jpg Chloe https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg Liam https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Norman-babcock-paranorman-2_17.jpg Norman Badcook https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Max_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2.jpg Max https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Duke_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets.jpg Duke https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Norm.jpg Norm https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Periwinkle-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-68.3.jpg Periwinkle https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Zarina-the-pirate-fairy-4.54.jpg Zarina https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Theo_in_Turbo.jpg Turbo https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Buddy_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg Buddy https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Valiant_in_Valiant.jpeg Valiant https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg Bugsy https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lofty_in_Valiant.jpg Lofty https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tough_Wood.png Tough Wood https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tail_Feather.png Tail Feather https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sulley_(Sullivan)_in_Monsters,_Inc.jpg Sulley https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mike_Wazowski_in_Monsters,_Inc..jpg Mike Wazowski https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Boog_in_Open_Season.jpg Boog https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Elliot_in_Open_Season.jpg Elliot https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:CodyMaverick_SU2.png Cody Maverick https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lani_Aliikai_in_Surf%27s_Up_2.PNG Lani https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Flint_Lockwood.jpeg Flint Lockwood https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sam_Sparks.jpg Sam Sparks https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Po_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Po https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shifu_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Master Shifu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Master_Tigress.jpg Tigress https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Master_Viper_Smile.png Viper https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mantis.jpeg Mantis https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Monkey_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Monkey https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Crane.png Crane https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Alex_in_Madagascar.jpg Alex https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Marty_in_Madagascar.jpg Marty https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gloria_in_Madagascar.jpg Gloria https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Melman_in_Madagascar.jpg Melman https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Skipper_in_Madagascar.jpg Skipper https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kowalski_in_Madagascar.jpg Kowalski https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rico_in_Madagascar.jpg Rico https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Private_in_Madagascar.jpg Private Add a photo to this gallery Season 1 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes into the Castle in The Sky #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Strange Magic #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Princess Diaries #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Home on the Range #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Brother Bear #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Corpse Bride #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Igor #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Gnome Alone #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes Smallfoot #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Winx Club 3D: Magical Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets UglyDolls #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Ella Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes to Wonder Park #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Concert For Bangladesh #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet WALL-E #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King Season 2 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Valiant #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes To Barnyard #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Oliver & Company #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King (2019) #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Beatles: A Hard Day's Night #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Rango #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Emoji Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Matilda #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Bee Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Richard The Stork #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Linda McCartney Story #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Moana #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Robin Hood #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Aristocats #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Paul McCartney: Rockshow #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Pebble and The Penguin #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King: Simba's Pride Season 3 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Surf's Up #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Fairly OddParents Wishology! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Metegol #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet Two #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Guess Who: Running Back Thru Canada #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Winnie The Pooh #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Simpsons: Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Herbie: Fully Loaded #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Good Boys #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Chicken Little #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Bohemian Rhapsody #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets John Lennon Sweet Toronto 1969 #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures The Rugrats Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Storks #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Frozen #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Good Burger Season 4 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Khumba #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Chicken Run #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Shrek Category:Series